Vision d'une aventure
by baka-yumi
Summary: chapitre 3 en ligne.Un des personnages expose sa vision de l'aventure et de ses compagnons à vous de deviner qui cela peut être.
1. Chapter 1

VISION D'UNE AVENTURE

disclaimer : Les personnages de Kazuya Minekura ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Voila, pour cette fic j'ai essayé de me mettre dans la tête des personnages et de voir ce qu'ils ressentaient par rapport à leur voyage et leurs compagnon. Je vous laisse trouvé qui est caché derriére chaque chapitre. Il y aura 4 chapitres plus un "bonus" normalement.

Soyez indulgent(e)s s'il vous plait.

Voilà le premier chapitre.

* * *

Alors c'est mon tour. Par où commencer ? Et bien d'abord bonjour, on m'a demandé de parler de cette aventure et de ce qu'elle représentait à mes yeux.

Commençons par le début la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Je pense que c'est quelque chose que l'on m'a imposé, que je me suis imposé. C'était mon devoir. Qu'est ce que j'entends par devoir ? Et bien le devoir pour moi est une obligation… morale.

Dans mon cas, ce voyage a un rôle de purgatoire. Si je n'avais pas entrepris ce pèlerinage j'aurais sans doute eu des remords mais ce remord est d'après moi la conscience du bien et du mal. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que ce voyage est une chance de me racheter aux yeux des autres, aux yeux des morts, aux yeux du monde.

Quant à ceux qui m'accompagnent, on va dire que nous sommes tous vraiment différents, mais c'est peut être aussi ça notre force. Peut être que si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés mon destin aurait été différent. Je ne serais, d'ailleurs, sûrement pas là pour vous confier tout cela. Alors pour eux, je m'efforce d'être toujours présent et de les surveiller, les protéger qu'ils le remarquent ou pas.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyé. Sayonara minasan.

* * *

Voila la premiére partie est terminé, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Avez vous réussi à trouver de qui il s'agissaitétant donné que ce n'était pas vraiment difficile. Prochain chapitre dans la semaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Vision d'une aventure

Voilà le chapitre 2 il a mis un peu plus longtemps a arriver que prévu, toutes mes excuses.

Le chapitre précédent concernait biensur Hakkaï, félicitation a Padra et dgreyman pour avoir trouvé la solution et merci de leurs encouragement.

Bien évidamment ( et malheureusement) les perso de Kazuya Minekura ne sont pas à moi...

Sur ce je vous laisse pour le chapitre 2.

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! Bon ben c'est mon tour, rentrons directement dans le vif du sujet. Alors comment je vois cette aventure ? Et bien sa pourrait ressemblé au paradis, c'est peut être exagéré mais tous ensemble on s'amuse vraiment trop. On peut jouer, manger et surtout s'entraîner pour progresser le plus fort possible et c'est cool !

Même si parfois il y a des coups durs, je m'accroche, un jour quelqu'un m'a dit que je devais répondre à la confiance que les autres avaient mis en moi en utilisant ma propre force.

Depuis ce jour je me bats pour me dépasser encore et encore et pour ne jamais décevoir qui que ce soit. Alors on peut me traiter de monstre, de gamin, de singe ou de tout ce qu'on veut cela ne m'empêchera jamais de me battre ce soleil si brillant qui m'a délivré de ma solitude.

En ce qui concerne le groupe, je pense que tout le monde ne veut pas l'avouer et le montrer mais nous sommes tous très soudés malgré nos différences. Et si l'un de nous décidait de s'enfuir le groupe d'effondrerai sûrement.

Voilà ma vision des choses, je suis peut être trop optimiste et puéril mais c'est ce que je ressent.

Alors à la prochaine tout le monde.

Bon j'espère que cela vous a plus, j'essaye toujours de respecter le caractère du personnage.

Chapitre assez facile, je suppose que vous avez trouvez. Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde.

Voilà le troisiéme chapitre, il aura mis longtemps, très longtemps à venir.

Sinon comme d'habitude les personnages de Kazuya Minekura ne sont pas à moi.

Personnage de plus en plus facile à trouver désolée.

* * *

Pourquoi je suis la en fait ? Moi même je ne le sais pas alors comment je pourrais vous l'expliquer ? C'est peut être pour trouver ma place ou me sentir utile, quelque part. Pas yokai mais pas humain non plus je n'ai pas vraiment de place dans la société.

« Pourquoi je vis ? … Parce que ça me saoule ! » J'ai souvent pensé ça à l'époque. L'époque où je me traînais de bar en bar, de table de jeu en table de jeu , de femme en femme et où j'attirais à moi toutes les bagarres . Ni humain, ni yokai, finalement je n'avais pas vraiment de place alors j'essayais peut être d'en créer une. Cette époque me paraît bien loin.

Et dire que maintenant je suis obligé de me coltiner 3 mecs 24h/24, ça ferait fuir n'importe qui.

Enfin je suis libre de partie après tout, je suis le seul que rien a priori ne retient dans le groupe.

Alors pourquoi je reste avec eux moi au fait ? Peut être pour me faire pardonner…

Enfin bon, j'aime pas réfléchir, ça me saoule alors on à qu'à dire que je suis là parce que j'en ai envie te parce que j'aime l'action.

En ce qui concerne les 3 tronches que je me tape 7j/7et avec qui je vais devoir vivre sûrement encore un moment, ben si un dieu pouvait les transformer en fille ils seraient sûrement (physiquement parlant ) assez canon mais bon vaut mieux pas y penser.

J'adore embêter le moine chauve et le macaque débile, même si c'est à mes risques et périls des fois.

Le singe est comme un petit frère avec lequel je pourrais jouer et faire toutes sorte d'expériences. Hakkai, même si notre relation était un peu compliquée au début, je pense qu'il me comprend mieux que personne d'autre.

Bon aller, bye. Ah au fait si certaines lectrices sont intéressées elles peuvent me joindre à l'auberge du…*baf* Aïe. Et depuis quand vous êtes là vous ?

* * *

Review ? quoi, pas review ? c'est pas très gentil, snif.


End file.
